Wish You Were Here
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 5 up! COMPLETED! An alternate ending to My Brother's Keeper. What if Jazz had been vaporized when the lasers went off? Well find out when you read it. my first DP fanfic. Rated for mention of blood.
1. Gone Forever

A/N: This is my fist DP fanfic, I hope you like it, it's a alternate ending to "My Brother's Keeper". If you don't want to read till when you go down the story till you see a author's note then that's okay cause anything before that is the retelling of the episode.  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Danny Phantom or any other character on this show. I wish I did though.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 1: Gone Forever  
  
Danny Flew into Dr. Spectra's office. Curious to see if she was really a ghost and the reason why he and the rest of the school was down.  
  
When he got in there he saw Dr. Spectra taking a big deep breath of misery and as she sat down on the desk. "Man that's good," stated Dr. Specta to herself. She took a look at Sam and tucker's file. "i'm going to miss these kids, they're a waterfall of misery."  
  
All of a sudden a chubby like ghost came into the room.  
  
"There you are," Dr. Spectra said sternly "did you hook up the device!?"  
  
"Of corse," stated the chubby ghost called Vertred "and when the sparklers vaporize the only chipper kid left there'll be enough misery and anguish here to keep us looking young forever."  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
"Well there's the bell," Stated Dr. Spectra "Shall we go hear a speech, and bum some more kids out?" And in a second they flew out of the room.  
  
Danny turned back from intangable and he was scared, scared that if he didn't hurry up and finsh up the fight, Jazz will be gone, forever. "Jazz."  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Danny went around the school looking for Dr. Spectra and her ghost assistant Vertred. When her finnaly found them in the hallway, the chubby one was back to regular human form. Danny decided to get him first he took his green ghost knock away ball and threw it at him right in the stochmach. Now he can talk to Dr. Spectra.  
  
"I finally figured it out," stated Danny "You feed on misery don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," apoligized Dr. Spectra "can I help you?"  
  
"No, i'm sure you can't," answered Danny "you can't help anyone except yourself." All of a sudden Dr. Spectra reached out for Danny but he flew forward. "You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of, their future, thier looks, their confidence. And you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it."  
  
"HEY!" Exclaimed Vertred  
  
Dr. Spectra smiled and clapped her hands. "Very good," complimented Spectra. Then all of a sudden her eyes turned red like fire "but I fear you missed a few details." Spectra turned into a black eyed ghost.  
  
Danny was pushed away by a tiger like Vertred. They kept on fighting and fighting, but he seemed to get nowhere, but his luck turned up when he punched The ghost Vertred away. But it just ran out when Spectra grabbed him.  
  
"Let go of me!" Exclaimed Danny  
  
"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious," stated Spectra "and the best part is, when that silly speech is over, and the last dominoe falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker we'll leave you hear to take the blame, and when i'm done with you, we'll be sure it's all your fault."  
  
"Man, i'm so tired of you dumping on me," stated Danny "and I am so tired of dumping ony myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her, and I won't let her down!" Danny pushed himslf away from Spectra but she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Vertred, stick him." commanded Spectra.  
  
The tiger like ghost came out of nowhere and changed into a ninga, Danny frowned as the ninga found a branch and swng the pole things around and ended.  
  
"I so don't have time for this." stated Danny, he pulled out his Fenton Thermous and trapped him but he made Spectra really mad.  
  
"You're through!" exclaimed Spectra.  
  
Spectra went towards him but he dodged her. "And you're done telling me what to do!" exclaimed Danny (A/N: After this it's my alternate ending).  
  
Danny grabed the Fenton Thermous as specta came towards him he dodged her again and turned the thermous on. Spectra screamed as she was pulled into the thermous.  
  
Then he remembered, "Jazz." Danny said with a worried look, he turned intagable hoping that he would't be too late.  
  
But by the time he flew through the building, the lazers went off. Everybody screamed, apperently after Spectra was caught everybody started paying attention.  
  
Danny turned back from intangeable on the stage and went back to normal form.  
  
"Jazz?" Danny asked to a burnt Jazz. A tear escaped his eye, he didn't bother to whipe it away. He knew Jazz was dead but he didn't want to belive it.If he didn't slack off he would've been able to save her. "Jazz, speak to me." Tears started comming at full force.  
  
"Mr. Fenton?" called a familiar voice. Danny looked up and the guy was surprised to see that Danny was crying.  
  
"Jazz is dead," stated Danny. "and it's all my fault Mr. Lancer."  
  
"What do you mean Fenton?" asked Mr. Lancer.  
  
"I... I could've saved her." Stated Danny, he felt a hand on his sholder when he turned around he saw Tucker standing there with a sad look on his face. He saw Sam and she put his arms around his neck and leaned on his sholder.  
  
Danny covered his face and started to sob, he just kept on sobbing. He couldn't help he felt so bad for yelling at her, now he'll never get to say he was sorry.  
  
After 3 minutes of crying, he looked up to see people surrounding him, Tucker and Sam they were all crying. He had been crying too much to notice. He turned to Tucker and Sam to see that their eyes were puffy and red and they had been crying too.  
  
He looked at Jazz, she still looked the same but burnt. he was about to hold her hand when he was disturbed by a loud bang of door's openeing.  
  
"WHERE'S MY BABIES!?" asked a familiar voice. It was Danny's worst fear at this moment.  
  
It was his mom and dad.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW A/N: I hope you like that chapter, I put alot of thought into it. Review please. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	2. Comfort

A/N: Looks like people liked the first chapter, well you've all begged me to update. So here it is, chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 2: Comfort  
  
Danny looked at his parents as Mr. Lancer stood up and walked over to his parents. Danny looked at Jazz and took her hand, I was partly black. He felt somebody patting his head but when he turned around everybody was still upset. He shook his head and went back to looking at Jazz, there was blood everywhere she got hit. It stopped and so did the smoke. He was taken out of the trance when he heard his mom scream.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, MY BABY, MY BEAUTIFUL BABY, NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Maddie. When Danny looked at his parents he figured out that Mr. Lancer told them the horrible news. He was surprised to see his mom cling on to his father as she stared sobbing uncontollably. His father was trying to comfort her but he was also crying. Danny was extra surprised that his dad wasn't screaming that a ghost did this. Even though Danny knew that it was.  
  
Danny decided to walk over to his parents to try to talk to them. Even though in their state it was useless. He finally decided not to, with Tucker and Sam he asked Mr. Lancer if him, Sam, and tucker could go.  
  
"We don't want to be here right now." stated Danny. Tears started to brim in his eyes. But he got the attention of his parents too.  
  
"Danny?" asked Maddie. "Danny!" She ran over to him and she gave him a big hug. He could hear muffled sobs from his mom as she hung onto Danny. He started to cry with her, not just because of Jazz but because he hated to see his mom like this. The last time she saw her like this is when Grandpa Herman died.  
  
After a couple of minutes Danny looked at her to see that her mask was off and he could see her eyes. They were red and puffy. "Mom, it's all my fault," stated Danny "if I had saved Jazz we wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"Yes we would," stated Maddie "if you had jumped in front of her you woould've been dead."  
  
"It's not like you were a ghost Danny." stated Jack. Danny turned around and gave his dad a hug.  
  
They let go. Danny wanted to see Jazz one more time.  
  
"Why Danny?" asked Maddie.  
  
"I just want to say goodbye."  
  
Danny walked over there. Most of the people were gone already. Danny knelt down to Jazz. "I'm so so sorry Jazz." stated Danny. He took her hand and he let tears fall down his face again. He felt a comforting hand on his sholder he turned around to see his dad with tears streaming down his face. "Where's mom?" asked Danny.  
  
"She didn't have the courage to come up here and see her," answered Jack "She burst into tears again."  
  
"Were crying too." stated Danny.  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"I still can't belive that Jazz, my only sister is dead." Stated Danny, more tears started to come down his eyes.  
  
"Come here." commanded Jack.  
  
Danny gave him a hug and they left the school. With Sam and Tucker following.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A/N: No it's not the end, three more chapter's to go. Well anyways hope you liked this chapter. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	3. The Phone Call

A/N: Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 3: The phone call  
  
After Tucker and Sam were dropped off the Fenton's drove home. When they walked in the house nobody said anything they just did their own thing. Maddie sat on the couch, crossed her fingers and stared at the floor while tears ran down her face. Jack put his arm around her as she leaned her head on his sholder.  
  
Danny just ran up to his room and plopped down on the bed face down. He just thought if a millions ways he could've saved her. As he thought of these he could feel tears fall down his face. He turned around only to be faced by a picture of Jazz.  
  
He took the picture and held it close to his chest , more tears ran down his eyes as he looked up at the celling, he felt somebody touch is shoulder but no one was there.  
  
Danny was confused, who was touching him. First the gym now in his own bedroom. He must be really upset.  
  
School was closed until further notice, so he won't miss anything while he's trying to recopperate. He also doubted that his parents will be working on any of ghost stuff for a while.  
  
Then the phone rang. He didn't want to pick it up but he had to, just in case it was the police wanting to ask some questions.  
  
"Hello?" asked Danny.  
  
"Hey Danny," asked the voice on the other line. "it's Stacey, is Jazz there?"  
  
Danny litterly dropped the phone. It was one of Jazz's friends. Actually she was her best friend since Pre-K, now what'll she say when she finds out? She overheard her and Jazz talking today and Jazz was all upset cause she wasn't going to be there to hear her speech. Glad she didn't though.  
  
Danny picked up the phone "Um, Stacey, there's something you should know."  
  
"What," asked Stacey  
  
Danny sighed "During the speech today, J-Jazz got vaporized by by the sparklers, but they were actually lasers." Danny choked while saying that sentence.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, "I don't belive you." stated Stacey  
  
"It's true," stated Danny "You can even call the school."  
  
"I can't belive you have stoouped this low." stated Stacey "I was there when you used the training toilet for the first time and when you were trying to ride you bike without training wheels. I can't belive you." and with that she hung up the phone before Danny could say anything else.  
  
Danny was speechless. She didn't belove him. Of corse he wouldn't belive anybody if he didn't have any proff that Sam and Tucker were dead.  
  
Danny plopped on the bed where he cried for the rest of the night.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW A/N: Who is touching Danny, how'll Stacey react when she finds out that Danny was telling the truth? We'll find out soon. Review please. Till next time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	4. The Funeral

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and the last chapter. We'll read on.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 4: The Funeral  
  
Six days later was Jazz's Funeral. Everybody from the school came. He also saw Jazz's friend Stacey. She must've found out.  
  
"Stacey!" Danny yelled to Stacey. Stacey turned around and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Stacey apoligized.  
  
"It's okay," Danny stated returning the hug. "How'd you find out?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Stacey's mom pulled up to the school but when she got there, there was nobosy outside talking. 'Was she late?' Stacey asked herself. Stacey told her mom to wait there.  
  
She walked up to the school. When she went to pull the door open, it was locked. She pulled with all her might, but she couldn't get it open.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Stacey to herself "HELLO ANYBODY IN THERE?" Stacey kept on banging on the door.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened, Mr. Lancer was standing there.  
  
"Ms. Fabbler," Mr. Lancer said in surprise "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are the door's locked?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Where were yo... oh." Mr. Lancer remembered that she wasn't there yesterday. He also knew that Jazz and her were best friends for a long time.  
  
Oh, what, Mr. Lancer?" asked Stacey.  
  
"There's something you should know, Stacey," stated Mr. Lancer. Stacey was getting nervous, he only called students by their fist name when there's something wrong. Was Danny right? "Jazz was killed yesterday."  
  
She just stared at him "Is this true," asked Stacey "Cause Danny told me the same thing yesterday and I know you wouldn't lie."  
  
Mr. Lancer shook his head yes.  
  
Stacey sank to the floor. She put her head in her hands as she sobbed, her mom ran out of the car as she and Mr. Lancer tried to comfort her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Stacey had tears running down her eyes as she said it.  
  
"Don't cry Stacey." Danny commanded while trying to get her to calm down.  
  
The funeral started, Danny suggested that she would sit next to him.  
  
Danny sat next to his parents who were speechless. The whole Fenton family were wearing black.  
  
The funeral went on The minester said how great Jazz was and how helpful, kind, sweet, and a loving sister she was.  
  
Then the minester announced that there were two speech's from two of Jazz's importanat people in the world, Danny and Stacey.  
  
Stacey was up first, she said how she and Jazz were best friends since Pre-k and how much she was loving and caring.  
  
Stacey walked back to here seat and then it was Danny's turn.  
  
Danny said how he was Jazz's little brother, he also stated how they had their difference's as they grew up. He stated that Jazz was always helpful and kind. He told them how much he was going to miss her.  
  
He walked back to his seat before he knew it it was already over and Stacey and Danny walked over to the wake.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW A/N: I know this chapter might suck alot but, I swear, the next one will be way better. Till Next Time...  
  
cheerleader4life 


	5. The answers

A/N: This is the last chapter, if you liked this story then you'd probably want to read my other stories, R&R please.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
Chapter 5: The answer  
  
Danny stared at the wall, nothing to do except listen to his mother moan and cry over Jazz still. 'Why do women always moan forever?' Danny asked himself.  
  
Then his ghost sense went off he hadn't fought off ghost since right before Jazz died.  
  
"Going ghost!" screamed Danny. When he did he heard a voice that sounded familiar.  
  
"Danny," said the voice "Danny?"  
  
'Why does the voice sound so familiar to me?' Danny asked himself "Jazz?" Danny asked  
  
All of a sudden a figure came out of the air "Hey Danny" stated the figure that had long red hair "hows it going?"  
  
Danny screamed, it was, it was, "Jazz?" Danny asked once again.  
  
"You can stop it now," Jazz stated "It's me, but in ghost form."  
  
"Your the one who's been touching me?" Asked Danny  
  
"Yep," answered Jazz "you were upset so I tried to comfort you."  
  
"Wait a minute," Danny said with a suspicial tone in his voice "how come when you were around me my ghost semse didn't go off?"  
  
"They did," stated Jazz "you were to upset to notice."  
  
"Oh" Danny said.  
  
Jazz went up to Danny and gave him a hug, he gave her a hug back.  
  
"I miss you so much Danny." stated Jazz  
  
"I miss you to Jazz," stated Danny "nothings ever been the same since you've gone away."  
  
Jazz took a look at Danny's clock "Oops," stated Jazz "I've got to go."  
  
"We'll you ever be back." Danny asked  
  
"Sure," answered Jazz "I'll be back."  
  
Jazz gave Danny one last hug and she left.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW A/N: I know what you all are thing, what a crappy ending. well anyways review please. Till next time...  
  
soccergurl1990 (This is my new penname by the way) 


End file.
